Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego
by bolsillosize
Summary: El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener. Kyouya x OC.
1. I: Hogar, dulce hogar

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego.

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

* * *

I

Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

Había llegado a Japón después de un largo viaje desde los Estados Unidos. Su padre lo había mandado como asistente del Congreso Internacional de Turismo Médico, el evento más importante para los proveedores de servicios de salud de todo el mundo, y obviamente, el más importante para su familia.

Kyouya se sintió triunfante mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Narita, sintiendo un poco de ventaja respecto a sus hermanos, ya que Yuuichi fue con su padre al terminar su carrera universitaria y Akito cuando terminó su maestría.

Y él estaba por comenzar su séptimo y último año de su carrera en medicina. Eso le satisfacía un poco.

Sus pensamientos pararon cuando sintió cómo alguien chocó suavemente contra su espalda, obligándolo a girar sobre sus talones un poco irritado. Sí, estaba de buen humor acerca de su situación familiar actual, pero no concordaba con la situación normal de aquel aeropuerto: infestado de gente que iba y venía, pero que siempre prestaba atención a su camino. Aparte haber estado sentado por trece horas y la diferencia de horario no ayudaban mucho.

— Lo siento—. Dijo aquella persona, quien Kyouya reconoció como una mujer, y se retiró apresuradamente, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Él levantó una ceja un tanto extrañado, no por la actitud un tanto rara de la chica, sino porque le parecía familiar. Estaba seguro que la había visto en alguna parte, pero le era complicado recordar ya que la mujer no le dio mucho tiempo para que la analizara.

No levantó la cabeza y dio la impresión de estar huyendo.

Los únicos datos físicos que tenía de ella eran que era alta, probablemente unos diez o quince centímetros más baja que él, que su cabello era de un color castaño claro y que poseía un rostro no nuevo para él.

Suspiró, preguntándose el por qué gastaba la energía que le quedaba en pensamientos tan triviales como aquellos. Seguramente era una plebeya que había visto en alguna de las veces que frecuentó el vecindario de Haruhi, ya que no denotaba visualmente ningún tipo de linaje.

Caminó hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, entrando al carro que le esperaba desde antes de su llegada y por alguna razón prestó demasiada atención al camino a casa, disfrutando los árboles que tenían paletas de dorado y cobre en las hojas que dejaban caer. El paisaje cálido, y al mismo tiempo frío de inicios de septiembre en su ciudad natal, Tokio.

Por fin estaba en casa, después de estudiar seis años fuera, aunque el sentimiento que tenía no era precisamente de añoranza, de hecho, no podía identificar algún tipo de sentimiento, bueno o malo.

Pudo haberse quedado en Boston y terminar su carrera ahí, pero decidió regresar para mantenerse físicamente presente en la familia, al estar a doce meses de tener el nivel de competencia de sus hermanos.

O sea, regresó a hacer sus últimos méritos. Los mejores, ya que al ser inferior académicamente, _valdrían el doble_. Quizás no tanto, pero sabía que todos los méritos, grandes o pequeños, después de graduarse valdrían lo mismo que cualquiera que hayan hecho Yuuichi o Akito.

Al llegar a casa, se topó con una cena de la cual su padre no le había comentado, por lo tanto dedujo que los invitados llegaron de improvisto.

Tensó los músculos de su cuello por el sutil enfado antes de entrar al comedor donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo, para luego sacudir sus hombros sabiendo de antemano que tenía experiencia de sobra en ese tipo de eventos.

— Disculpen la tardanza—, Dijo Kyouya inclinándose en reverencia en cuanto cruzó la puerta, y al regresar a su posición reconoció inmediatamente a los visitantes. — buenas noches, señor Kazakami e Ikei—.

— No te preocupes, Kyouya—, empezó el mayor de sus invitados, un hombre con un par de años más que Yoshio. — nosotros llegamos de improvisto.

El menor de los Ootori sonrió amablemente ante la gran consideración, aunque ésta fuera simplemente una cordialidad de la cabeza de una familia más prestigiosa que la suya.

Los Kazakami; una rica y fina familia dueña de la aerolínea japonesa líder a nivel mundial y de la empresa encargada de la gestión del aeropuerto de Narita, liderada por Hiroshi Kazakami, una persona muchísimo más estricta que el líder de los Ootori, de unos aproximadamente 190 centímetros de altura.

Y al lado de Hiroshi, su hijo mayor Ikei, el heredero natural y el mejor amigo de su hermana Fuyumi, así que eran frecuentes sus visitas. Un poco más alto que su progenitor, lo que siempre le brindó popularidad.

Al observar bien la cara de Ikei, una familiaridad extraña le pasó por la mente. No por que fuese la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho, estaba más que acostumbrado a las facciones de aquel hombre, sino porque las había visto en otra persona. Específicamente en una mujer.

Apoyó su mentón en el dorso de una mano al tener una idea de quién era la agresora del aeropuerto.

Ikei Kazakami no era hijo único.

— Me extraña no ver a tu hija, Hiroshi—, comentó con una mordaza sutil Yoshio. — tengo entendido que reside aquí.

Hiroshi tomó un sorbo de vino tinto, inmuto al comentario.

— Así es, pero en este momento se encuentra en Okinawa—, contestó con tranquilidad. — su vuelo llega en un par de horas, mil disculpas.

Ah, sí. La menor de los Kazakami, la hija problema de Hiroshi, la chica del aeropuerto.

Era bien sabido que la pequeña era de un temperamento rebelde, desafiante con su padre. Cada vez que aparecía en algún evento, era de esperar comportamientos desobedientes, y un poco groseros, haciendo quedar en ridículo al líder de su familia.

Por esta razón Hiroshi decidió mandarla a vivir a Okinawa, cuando ella tenía apenas ocho años, después de eso, nadie supo de ella a tal grado, que muchas personas piensan que Ikei es hijo único.

—Deseo que Kyouya sea mi doctor personal cuando se gradúe—, indicó Ikei cuando Yoshio alardeó de los estudios en el extranjero de su hijo menor en la mejor universidad del mundo.

— No creo que a su hermana le agrade escuchar eso—. Anotó el líder de los Ootori, a lo que el joven invitado rio discretamente.

¿Desde cuando la hija rebelde se convirtió en el tema de conversación?

— En los planes de Narumi no está el de ser médico particular.

Kyouya se mantuvo en silencio ya que no poseía información de valor acerca de Narumi Kazakami. Sólo lo básico que era de dominio público y el hecho que ella había llegado a Tokio a escondidas de su padre.

Tomó un sorbo de vino tinto, el cual le pareció muy dulce, debatiendo si exponer a la hija menor de Hiroshi le sería beneficioso para él. Al parecer, Narumi no había mejorado su actitud y había logrado venderle otra faceta a su padre. Bueno, alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos.

Estaba seguro que Hiroshi Kazakami pagaría fortunas para tener vigilada a su hija todo el tiempo, era fácil leerlo.

— Me pareció ver a su hija en el aeropuerto, señor Kazakami—. Comentó sutil, finjiendo dudar, ganándose un par de miradas curiosas; la de los líderes. En cambio, el heredero de los Kazakami lo miraba sorprendido y supo que le rogaba con la mirada guardar silencio.

Hiroshi se levantó de su lugar, excusándose y saliendo por las altas puertas de la pieza, seguramente para realizar llamadas telefónicas, regresando más pronto de lo que esperó Kyouya.

— Yoshio, tu hijo es excelente—, dijo Hiroshi con alivio en su voz, en cuanto puso un pie de vuelta, a lo que Kyouya sonrió internamente, puntos para él. — Mi hija llegó antes de lo planeado.

Yoshio aclaró su garganta, ignorando por completo el cumplido de su invitado.

— Creo que fue perfecto que llegaras, Kyouya—, comentó su padre con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, ganándose la atención de todos. — así podremos hablar de esto en tu presencia.

El pequeño de los Ootori levantó una ceja intrigado, bueno, no tanto. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que ocurriría, sabiendo que su padre siempre había tratado de concretar negocios serios con los Kazakami, pero nunca había podido.

Divagó su mirada al atardecer que se podía ver a través del ventanal de aquella pieza, antes de centrarla de vuelta en su padre.

Apostaba su gato Noel a que terminaría de niñero. O en otras palabras, comprometido.

—¿Aceptas una cita matrimonial con mi hija?—. Preguntó Hiroshi, aunque por su tono sonara más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

Y aunque su padre no le hubiese comentado eso antes, ya lo había planeado y esperaba que él aceptara. No sólo ir a la cita, sino que aceptara comprometerse.

Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que terminaría haciendo tarde o temprano, casarse con una mujer de una familia respetable, la cual fuese elegida previamente por su padre?

Sonrió ampliamente con cierta superioridad en su sonrisa, siendo imitado posteriormente por quien se convertiría en su suegro.

Estaba listo para el reto.

—Sería un honor, señor Kazakami.

* * *

¡Y así acaba este capítulo!

Mi segunda historia (aunque yo la considero la primera), la versión desarrollada de la primera, si es que puede ser llamada 'versión'. Yo le llamaría un _spin-off_. Como sea, no es necesario leer la anterior para entender ésta.

Será una historia de pocos capítulos, o al menos eso pretendo que sea.

Espero sea de su agrado, y si lo es (o no), les agradecería mucho me lo hicieran saber.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. II: La demonio avellana

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

o-O-o

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OHSHC le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Los originales, a mí.

_Ícaro está volando muy cerca del sol. Y la vida de Ícaro apenas está comenzando. _

II

La demonio avellana

Sintió una chispa de irritación en cuanto pudo divisar a cierto rubio desde la puerta giratoria de aquel hotel. Aceptaba que era su culpa el que el rubio estuviese ahí, dado que él mismo fue quien le avisó de su presencia aquel día, pero quería golpearlo muy duro al no ser el rubio el único que podía ver.

Cálmate Kyouya, se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el jardín frontal del Hotel Ruweaugrande, un jardín lleno de un hermoso arcoíris de flores; lilas, claveles, dalias, orquídeas, tulipanes, rosas. Sólo la manera en que estaban plantadas debería ser considerado obre de arte.

Miró a su amigo rubio con la mirada más asesina que pudo en cuanto lo tuvo suficientemente cerca cómo para que lo viera.

— ¿Me podrían explicar qué hacen todos aquí?— Preguntó Kyouya de la misma manera en que estaba mirando al rubio y sus acompañantes, mientras doblaba sus muñecas, sonriendo plácidamente.

Todo el Host Club se paralizó por la corriente de miedo que les recorrió la espalda. Incluso Haruhi sintió una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

Sabían lo que esa sonrisa significaba, y por supuesto que no era nada bueno.

El único que estaba completamente tranquilo ante las intenciones de un probable homicidio era Takashi, pero Mori simplemente estaba siendo Mori.

— ¡Tamaki nos invitó!— Gritaron los gemelos apuntando hacia su centro, donde Tamaki estaba buscando con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse.

Kyoya suspiró ciertamente divertido, la situación le recordó mucho los días en los que eran oficialmente el Host Club, donde los gemelos siempre culpaban a Tamaki por todo, fuera su culpa, o no.

— ¡Yo quiero ver a la prometida de Kyou!— Exclamó emocionado Honey.

— ¿No pensaste qué nos perderíamos algo así, verdad? — Tamaki expresó en su galante voz, después de recuperarse del terror que su gran amigo infligió en él.

Claro que no se lo perderían, por nada del mundo lo harían. Aunque debió haber sabido que Tamaki esparciría la noticia, después de habérsela comentado casualmente el mismo día que aceptó.

Tamaki lo tomó de los hombros, deteniendo el camino de Kyouya hacia el restaurante del hotel, preguntando quién era la afortunada que pasaría el restos de sus días con el Ootori menor.

— Lo más probable es que no la conozcas—, respondió, liberándose del agarre de su amigo con facilidad. — pero conoces a su padre, Hiroshi Kazakami. Y por cierto, aún no es mi prome…

— ¡Estas bromeando!— Los gemelos rompieron en risa, ganándose la atención de la gente que estaba en el lobby.

— ¿Te vas a casar con Narumi?— Dijo Hikaru cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿No es demasiado joven?— Agregó Kaoru, para después seguir riéndose.

Kyouya sabía que los únicos que se sorprenderían serían los gemelos, después de todos, eran los únicos del grupo de sus amigos que habían tenido un contacto decente con ella, simplemente por que ella había sido modelo de la línea de ropa infantil de Yuzuha Hitachiin, hace ya varios años.

Pero no encontraba el chiste el cual los pelirrojos encontraban divertido. De hecho, nada más pensar en la personalidad de su futura prometida lo ponía de mal humor. Le rogaba a todos los dioses japoneses estar equivocado en ese punto.

Tamaki y Haruhi no tenían ni idea de quién se estaba hablando. Era comprensible, ya que Tamaki llegó a

Japón cuando Narumi estaba en Okinawa, y Haruhi, bueno, ella no conocía mucha gente de la alta sociedad de todas maneras.

— Hace años que no vemos a Narumi, ¿cierto, Takashi?

— Si.

Kyouya decidió ignorar todas las preguntas que Tamaki hacía sobre la identidad de su futura prometida, tratando de no registrar en su conciencia el tono idiota de los chillidos del rubio.

Paró en seco en el arco que marcaba la entrada al restaurante, haciendo que los gemelos casi chocaran con él.

Giró sobre sus talones lo suficiente para mirar a sus amigos de reojo.

— No se acerquen—, Advirtió de una manera que puso los pelos de punta al Host Club. — yo me encargaré.

Buscó con la mirada la mesa qué había reservado para la ocasión, dándose cuenta que ella ya había llegado, esperando sentada, hablando por teléfono.

Desde lejos, ella desbordaba elegancia; la manera en que se posicionaba en la silla, la manera en que cruzaba las piernas. Lástima que su linaje no era completamente puro, incluso si su familia paterna era de las familias más exclusivas de Japón, ella estaba contaminada, por así decirlo.

Se acomodó los lentes, eso no importaba en lo absoluto ya. Era la hija menor, y única mujer, de un hombre poderoso y rico.

Ajustó su corbata, y sacudió suavemente su saco negro antes de acercarse a aquella mesa.

— Tu debes ser Narumi Kazakami, ¿cierto?—. Kyouya preguntó vistiendo una sonrisa enigmática.

Narumi levantó su vista un poco al escucharlo, inmediatamente cortando la llamada que realizaba.

Ahí fue cuando Kyouya pudo describirla como una belleza.

No era del tipo que se impactaba fácilmente con la apariencia física del sexo opuesto, estando acostumbrado a facciones hermosas y delicadas toda su vida, pero simplemente tenía que aceptarlo, aquella mujer era hermosa; ojos café avellana grandes, enmarcados con cejas gruesas en una cara de rasgos finos.

Incluso cuando hizo su investigación previa, al tenerla de frente pudo comprobar realmente que era muy alta, 180 centímetros, sólo cinco menos que él.

Oh, y el asunto de la edad, Hikaru y Kaoru tenían razón. Normalmente, en los matrimonios arreglados de la sociedad la chica era uno, máximo dos años menor que el hombre. Pero ella se salía de las reglas al ser cuatro años, cuatro meses y dieciséis días menor que él.

Pero bueno, ella era la mujer que su padre había elegido como la indicada para ser su esposa, y la edad era algo que no importaba en los negocios.

— Me preguntó si también llegarás tarde a nuestra boda—, comentó Narumi en tono despectivo cuando Kyouya estiró su mano hacia ella.

El chico checó la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta de que había llegado retrasado por siete minutos.

— Lo siento mucho.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— No, no lo haces.

Kyouya tomó asiento, un poco molesto ante sus comentarios, aunque tenía razón. No se sentía arrepentido.

Llamó al mesero y ordenó una bebida y almendras del río Indo, mientras Narumi lo miraba completamente aburrida.

Regresó su atención a su futura prometida, sabiendo de ante mano que estaba frente a un gran reto. Era de su conocimiento que varias familias rechazaron a Narumi como futura esposa de sus hijos por la mala reputación que con mucho esfuerzo se ganó.

Aunque Narumi se ha mantenido desapercibida desde que regresó a estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, hace tres años.

— Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Kyouya Ootori—. El chico extendió de nuevo su mano para saludarla, pero ella simplemente le echó un vistazo y la ignoró por completo.

Parecía que lo plebeyo que corría por sus venas salía a relucir con sus groserías.

— Sí, sí sé quién eres—, exclamó duramente. — También te quiero agradecer por haberle avisado a mi padre de mi llegada el domingo pasado. Es bueno saber que me casaré con un hombre quién cumplirá mis deseos—. Terminó sarcástica, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando su padre la encontró.

Kyouya sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que Narumi lo haría pagar por eso. O al menor trataría.

— No creo que una chica deba esconderle cosas a sus padres.

Decidió ignorar la última parte del discurso de la chica, y se dedicó a comer las almendras que acababan de ser traídas por el mesero.

— Qué aburrido eres—, dijo en seco, ganándose la atención de Kyouya. — ¿En serio le cuentas todo lo que haces a tus padres? ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?— Preguntó en burla.

— Veintitrés, y avisar de actividades importantes a tus progenitores es una obligación, al menos cuando estés a su cuidado.

Querida Narumi, te marcaré un alto a tu insolencia que nadie ha podido controlar, aunque veo que será complicado, pensó Kyouya.

— Bueno, dejando de lado tu actitud de anciano—, comenzó Narumi desinteresada. — ¿cómo es que tu familia me escogió? Digo, porque ellos fueron los que decidieron, tu sólo haces lo que ellos dicen…

Kyouya levantó su cabeza de la taza de té que estaba tomando. De hecho, era una pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura ante la nefasta actitud de aquella mujer.

— Claro que ellos decidieron, tal opción jamás hubiese cruzado mi cabeza.

Kyouya esperaba otra reacción, no esperaba que ella rompiera en carcajadas, casi escupiendo el té que tomaba. Cuando se calmó, se inclinó hacia la mesa, apoyándose sobre sus codos y descansando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos. Lastimosamente él no podía saber que pasaba por su mente.

— Entonces debes de estar muy desesperado en heredar el negocio de los Ootori, Kyouya el menor—. Terminó con una media sonrisa, con el objetivo de prender al chico en llamas.

Y lo consiguió.

Kyouya colocó su taza de te sobre el platillo abruptamente, haciendo su sonido poco elegante, mirándola con claro enojo. Aquella mujer ya lo había realmente molestado, y apenas tenía nueve minutos de conocerla.

Ella pudo haber dicho aquello como impulso, o pudo haberlo investigado como él lo había hecho, pero eso no tenía la mínima importancia. Se había metido en asuntos muy personales, los cuales no le concernían en absolutamente nada.

— El que esté desesperado o no, no es de tu incumbencia

— Oh, no, por supuesto que no—, respondió entre risas, no le podía importar menos aquel chico. — Como sea querido caballero, espero que tu familia no piense realmente incluirme—. Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Kyouya chasqueó sus dedos, y rápidamente sus guardaespaldas aparecieron detrás de ella.

Narumi giró su cabeza hacia ellos, y la regresó hacia Kyouya con un gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—, preguntó él triunfante ante el plan fallido de su futura prometida.

— Justo cuando pensaba que un veinteañero no podía ser más aburrido —, susurró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Estoy atada a los Kazakami por que soy menor de edad, en cuanto cumpla veinte…

— Cortarás todos los lazos—. Finalizó por ella, tomándola por el antebrazo cuando intentó marcharse.

Ella lanzó un chillido, jalando su brazo hacia ella rápidamente, con su otra mano acariciando suavemente la parte que el chico había tomado.

Curioso, Kyouya tomó su mano, extendiendo su brazo hacia él. Hizo presión en el centro de su antebrazo y Narumi cerró sus ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior.

Repitió el procedimiento y ella reaccionó de la misma manera.

— Hey, no juegues al doctor conmigo—. Emitió molesta cuando él empezaba a descubrir la zona, doblando la manga larga de su vestido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —. Interrogó él al ver un moretón gigante que cubría la menos un tercio de su antebrazo. Ya tenía tiempo que se había lastimado, a juzgar por la tonalidad amarilla y verde de la periferia.

— La consecuencia de haber sido encontrada por mi padre—, Se enfocó en su ojos café, comprendiendo el por qué le había agradecido al principio. Ella suspiró cansada. — como nuestros padres llegarán tarde, y yo tengo que ir a una parte urgentemente, estoy de acuerdo en este matrimonio, o lo que sea que sea

Eso era lo único que él necesitaba escuchar. Ocupaba la aprobación de Narumi, no es que fuese realmente necesaria, pero era el protocolo.

Kyouya podía decir que estaba oficialmente comprometido.

Y que los peores días de su vida habían comenzado.

o-O-o

Eso es todo por hoy, queridos lectores.

Espero les haya gustado. Y como ya es costumbre, le agradecería con todo el alma que me dejaran reviews.

Y gracias por el único que me llegó, en serio me emocioné mucho. También gracias por sus favs y follows.

Trataré de actualizar más seguido, esta tardanza fue efecto de un examen que tuve hace dos días.

PD: Hice crecer a Kyouya unos cinco centímetros, ya que la última vez que fue dibujado tenía dieciocho años y medía 180 cm, (ignorando el especial de julio de 2011, donde Hatori Bisco no especifica la edad de Kyouya). Los hombres dejan de crecer como a los veintiún años aproximadamente.

PD2: La frase en cursiva del principio corresponde a la letra de la canción Icarus, de Bastille.


	3. III: Initium

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OHSHC le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Los originales, a mí.

* * *

_¿Pero cómo íbamos a saber que esos días nos atarían juntos, por siempre?_

* * *

III

Initium

* * *

Ya eran quince días desde que se había convertido en hombre comprometido, y hasta ese entonces, no había hecho ningún avance en su relación. De hecho, no había vuelto a ver a su prometida, a pesar de todos sus intentos.

Tenía en claro que el propósito principal de todo este asunto matrimonial era cambiar la actitud de aquella mujer para Hiroshi, y entrenar su habilidad de lidiar con asuntos difíciles y usarlos a su favor para Yoshio.

— Lo hiciste bien hoy, Kyouya—. Yuuichi comentó cuando pasó a su lado, para después retirarse de aquella pieza.

Kyouya sonrió, también dejando la sala de juntas, donde sus comentarios acerca de las acciones en el grupo Ootori fueron bien recibidos.

Estaba a punto de subirse a la limosina que lo transportaría en su búsqueda del día, cuando fue detenido por su padre, quién acababa de aparecer por la puerta de aquel hospital.

— Kyouya, quiero que te encargues del área de urgencias esta mañana—, ordenó con calma Yoshio. — brindando servicio médico, claro está.

Tal parecía que su padre confiaba lo suficiente en él, para dejarlo ejercer cuando todavía no ostentaba ningún título.

Una decisión muy arriesgada, y miren que lo decía el mejor estudiante médico de la mejor universidad del mundo.

— Está bien, padre.

Yoshio detuvo su andar hacia su vehículo, justo cuando pasaba por la espalda de su hijo menor.

— ¿Cómo va el asunto con la señorita Narumi?

— Sigue negándose.

— Soluciónalo pronto—. Aclaró duro el líder de los Ootori, inmediatamente abordando su transporte, dejando solo a su hijo.

Kyouya suspiró, solucionar el asunto era lo que había estado tratando de hacer la semana y media pasada.

Se adentró en el Hospital Central de su familia, llegando al área de urgencias, donde al parecer se llevaba a cabo una conmoción. Algo raro, ya que las emergencias ocurrían típicamente en las noches y las madrugadas, y en aquel momento eran las siete con doce horas de la mañana.

Calmo, se acercó hacia el jefe de médicos de aquella área, saludando primero, luego preguntando la razón de la alta actividad presente.

— Joven Kyouya, es un honor tenerle aquí, buenos días— saludó el médico, respondiendo emocionado. —, nos estamos preparando para un paciente que sufrió un accidente. La ambulancia llegará en unos minutos.

Kyouya asintió, aclarando que él formaría parte del equipo que atendería al herido. Corrió hacia los vestidores, vistiendo lo más rápido que pudo el uniforme médico y una bata blanca.

Cuando regresó a la sala de emergencias, escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, y no pudo acercarse demasiado a las puertas de la pieza, cuando estas se abrieron abruptamente, dejando pasar una camilla con el herido y tres paramédicos.

Oh, esta vez no fue necesaria ninguna búsqueda.

Narumi buscó con la mirada al médico que recibiría al herido que ella y sus dos compañeros habían llevado al hospital, suspirando frustrada mentalmente al saber que sería nada más que su prometido.

— Paciente masculino, veintinueve años, accidente automovilístico, politraumatizado, inconsciente al momento de la ayuda, cayó en paro cardiorrespiratorio hace dos minutos—. Resumió en cuanto Kyouya se acercó al paciente y tomó el lugar de uno de los paramédicos, realizando las maniobras de reanimación.

— Preparen desfibrilador y adrenalina.

— Listo, doctor—. Respondió la enfermera que le acompañaba en la reanimación del paciente.

Kyoya le echó un vistazo a su prometida paramédico, quién se había quedado atrás al haberse detenido. Su misión se completó desde que él tocó el paciente. Sabía que la vería cuando se desocupara, ya que ella y sus compañeros tenían que esperar la camilla de regreso.

Dentro de la sala de urgencias, se dedicó a regresarle el pulso a su paciente, ya que sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia disminuían cada minuto que pasaba, aún más cuando el desfibrilador indicó que el paro que sufría el individuo no era apto para la descarga eléctrica.

Lo más probable que tendría el paciente sería una hemorragia interna.

Descansó aliviado cuando el monitor marcó pulso, y el paciente comenzó a tener presión arterial. Salió un poco de la sala, llamando con la mano a los paramédicos quienes estaban justo en la pared de frente. Colocaron al herido en una camilla del hospital, ya que sería llevado a quirófano.

Kyouya se acercó a Narumi, quien esperaba recargando su brazo izquierdo en la recepción de urgencias, sosteniendo una carpeta negra. Si tenía que describirla, lo único que sobresalía en su rostro eran las ojeras intensas, oscuras con fondo azul, pudiéndose confundir con un moretón leve.

— ¿Haz dormido bien?—. Preguntó al imitar la posición de la chica frente a él.

Narumi sólo alzó los hombros completamente desinteresada, con la mirada perdida.

— Dormir es para los débiles.

Kyouya alzó levemente la ceja, sorprendido. Estaba esperando que respondiera sarcásticamente o que le echara en cara lo obvia qué había sido su pregunta.

Nunca que le respondiera con algo que, en otro tono, encontraría interesante.

Estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para pensar en algo que decir para enfadarlo. Narumi lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era retirarse y dormir.

Veintiséis horas de vigilia, la escuela y doble guardia como paramédico la agotaron casi completamente.

Narumi posó su carpeta en el mostrador, acomodando una pluma en su mano derecha y entonces Kyouya retomó el propósito por el cual se había acercado a ella.

Le explicó las actividades realizadas al paciente, la respuesta de éste, y acciones futuras, observando como escribía todo lo que estaba diciendo. El reporte médico típico que la Cruz Roja le pedía a quienes transportaban pacientes a hospitales.

Ella le extendió el bolígrafo para que firmara el documento, pero lo retiró en cuanto él estaba por tomarlo.

— ¿Por qué éste prestigioso hospital deja a cargo a alguien que no es médico?

El estar cansada no significaba que no podía esforzarse, ¿o sí?

Kyouya sonrió mentalmente. No habría sido divertido sin que hubiese dicho algo, pero en esta ocasión nada lo haría perder la cordura como la última vez.

— Un certificado no define la inteligencia, ¿no lo crees así, Narumi?

Ella recorrió con sus ojos los alrededores, un lugar amplio, con las paredes blancas, con aroma fresco, limpio, todo era impecable y lujoso. Después de todo, aquel hospital era propiedad de los Ootori.

— Me sorprende que en Harvard no te hayan enseñado que lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal—. Comentó ignorándolo, negando con su cabeza, fingiendo indignación.

— Puedes ir a levantar una demanda, si es lo que deseas.

Narumi le miró con los ojos abiertos a la mitad. Ah, en ese momento su cerebro no daba para más, y antes de frustrarse porque su mente se quedó en blanco, caminó hacia la puerta que indicaba la jefatura de urgencias, en el pasillo detrás del Ootori menor.

— Si me disculpas, necesito la firma de un médico, con permiso.

La ligera provocación en la voz de su prometida lo divirtió un poco.

— Nos vemos en la noche, Narumi—. Le dijo cuando ya estuvo a espaldas a ella.

La vio detenerse y la escuchó reír un poco, antes de que diera media vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies.

— Si es que ésta vez lo consigues—. Respondió con una cara burlona, y siguió su camino.

Sabía que toda la semana y media pasada su apuesto prometido había estado buscándola para las entrevistas premaritales. Su padre le había ordenado que acordara cita con su futuro yerno, pero como buena hija rebelde, no lo haría.

Es más, se le había ocurrido el juego de policías y ladrones para mantenerse entretenida, y vaya que había tenido éxito.

El tan famoso Kyouya Ootori no había podido encararla en ningún momento, pero tenía que aceptar que se esforzó mucho, ya que la buscaba en todas las partes que sabía que estaba.

Kyouya metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata, alejándose de aquel lugar. Narumi daba por hecho que no la encontraría esa noche, pero estaba completamente equivocada.

En realidad, si nada inesperado hubiese ocurrido, ella se saldría de nuevo con la suya. Él iría a buscarla por todo Tokio, y jamás la hubiese podido encontrar. Incluso sus compañeros y amigos no sabrían de su paradero. Hiroshi probablemente sería engañado por su hija e Ikei solaparía a su hermana.

Pero se encontró con el hermano menor de la mamá de ella, curiosamente un compañero mayor en Ouran. Gracias a él supo el destino de Narumi por el fin de semana.

El lugar no era algo del otro mundo. El motivo del trasporte a aquel lugar era lo que no le complacía mucho.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños. Un evento de lo más común, que si bien no le emocionaban, no le molestaban en absoluto. Simplemente eran cenas formales en la mansión de un adinerado, con vino tinto, cena elegante y música clásica. No importaba si el festejado cumpliese cuatro o setenta y dos años, siempre eran igual.

Con la excepción de ésta fiesta. ¿Había vino tinto? Si, entre muchas otras bebidas alcohólicas. ¿Había cena elegante? Simplemente había cena. ¿Había música clásica? En la casa de los padres del festejado.

Era la fiesta más grande y, probablemente, la más alocada de Naha, Okinawa; el cumpleaños de Makoto Yukinari, el informante de la ubicación de su prometida, y tío de ésta.

Llegó temprano a efecto de que tuviese un momento tranquilo con Narumi, pero no esperaba encontrar aquél salón desbordante de personas, luces multicolores y mucho humo de cigarro.

Vio al otro extremo una persona extraña, pero conocida, luchando con dificultad atravesar la pista de baile. Se paró sobre la punta de su pies para poder observar mejor, rogándole a dios haberse confundido de persona.

Le era casi imposible avanzar cuando le empujaban de un lado al otro por una multitud que bailaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Giró su cabeza para tratar de encontrarla, pero la poca iluminación y los asistentes brincando le sabotearon la misión. De pronto sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca.

A regañadientes decidió ir al rescate de su prometido, quien parecía pasar un mal rato estando atrapado en la pista. Pobre, estaba segura que jamás había asistido a un festejo así.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo jaló consigo hasta salir de la pista, avanzando con facilidad.

— Si no estás acostumbrado a estas fiestas, no deberías de venir—. Gritó Narumi, que por la música alta, Kyouya apenas la escuchó.

— No sé como a una persona como Makoto le gustan fiestas así—. Exclamó él un poco aturdido al poder respirar un poco mejor.

— Ah, lo siento. Es que mi tío si actúa como un chico de veintiséis años, no como un anciano— le dijo con sonrisa sarcástica. —, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde, ¿no deberías estar dormido ya?

Le iba a responder cuando unos amigos de ella se acercaron para llevársela a la pista, alegando que era _la_ canción de la noche. Ella se despidió de Kyouya, pero no pudo avanzar ya que el la tomó como ella a él anteriormente.

— Tenemos que hablar, Narumi.

— Depende— expresó con maldad. —, si me acompañas a bailar, toda la noche. Hasta que salga el sol—. Enfatizó la última frase.

La verdad es que planeaba de nuevo escaparse y hacer que la buscara, pero después de verlo como sufría decidió que era momento de ceder.

— Es mucha inversión para tan poco beneficio—. Respondió sabiendo que era un negocio en el que saldría perdiendo, cuando podía sacarla del lugar con sus propias manos.

— Te recuerdo estás en territorio enemigo, querido amigo. Si en Tokio no pudiste acercarte, ¿quien te hace pensar que aquí sí?

— ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?—. Preguntó con malicia, haciéndola reír.

— Decide ya— dijo con prisa al ser jalada de su brazo libre por sus amigos que le rogaban ir a danzar. —, si aceptas, estaré doce horas disponible para ti a partir del momento que desees.

Al final, anuló la resistencia que ponía al brazo derecho de Narumi, siendo jalado junto con ella hacia el centro de la pista, aceptando el trato.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, y se sentía muy apretado, estaba estático al lado de ella sin tener mucha idea de que hacer. Ella, por el contrario, brincaba, movía sus brazos de un lado al otro, gritaba y cantaba la letra de las canciones que sonaban. Claro, empujándolo intencionalmente en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Miró su reloj, apenas eran las once con cuarenta y ocho de la noche. Faltaba mucho para la salida del sol, que sería aproximadamente a las cinco con treinta y uno de la madrugada.

— Si no bailas, no hay trato—. Le recordó al verlo con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Kyouya le miró queriendo matarla por dentro. Tenía mucho calor, no podía moverse, se estaba mareando por tanta nicotina, sus brazos estaban pegajosos por el sudor de las personas a su lado y si quería beber algo, tenía que ir personalmente por un vaso.

Pudo grabar en su memoria las líneas de su cara cuando giraba a verlo y se reía de su situación, hasta que llegó un punto en que percibió que a ella ya no le importaba su presencia. Ahí fue cuando pudo ver un poco de la Narumi que Ikei le describió la noche de su llegada a Japón, la cual él creía un mito.

Despreocupada, sonriente y muy expresiva.

Empezó a llover y fue cuando ella decidió ir afuera para estar debajo de la lluvia, y él se sintió un poco mejor al poder respirar aire puro.

— ¿No te enfermarás? — preguntó curioso Kyouya al verla empapada hasta los huesos.

— No, ¿te enfermarías tú? — respondió sin ningún tono en particular.

Negó con la cabeza, él no era particularmente susceptible a las lluvias. Quedaron en silencio, no se imaginó que sería agradable caminar así por las orillas del mar, incluso pudo soportar un poco el sueño terrible que lo asechaba.

— Narumi— le llamó. —, ¿no crees que avergüenzas a tu familia con la forma que te comportas?

Ella rio sarcásticamente.

— Creo que la vergüenza no se conoce en mi casa, teniendo a mi padre como el mejor ejemplo— Kyouya estaba a punto de preguntar la razón de esa respuesta cuando ella le detuvo extendiendo su mano —, ¿quieres que tus doce horas empiecen a correr ya?

Cerró sus ojos cansado, dejaría la plática emocional para más tarde. Por el momento no le convenía que el tiempo comenzara.

Les agradeció a todos los dioses cuando divisó un débil rayo de luz diurna que se filtró entre las nubes, avisando el fin de la noche y el fin de su estado de conciencia.

Su cuerpo azotó contra una superficie lisa y dura, haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Estaba tendido en el piso, justo al lado de una cama, de la cual infirió había caído.

Frotó sus sienes enfadado al haberse sentado, encontrando sus lentes en la mesita de noche a sus espaldas. Vio como un pie sobresalía del filo de la cama, el cual portaba una pulsera en el tobillo con un dije colgando de él. Un pie femenino.

Se incorporó e inspeccionó con la vista la habitación en la que estaba, empezando por la cama, sorprendiéndose al ver a Narumi dormida de lado en posición horizontal, con el tronco girado boca arriba y su pierna izquierda por fuera del colchón. Claramente la culpable de tirarlo al suelo.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde había encontrado sus lentes, buscando la cajita negra que portaba el objeto por el cual había estado buscándola todos esos días. Rápidamente la encontró sobre la mesita del otro extremo de la cama.

El anillo de compromiso.

Con una nota; _Cuando despiertes, lárgate Ootori._

No supo bien el por qué decidió hacer caso omiso a lo escrito en aquel pequeño papel, y quitarle de un jalón la cobija que la cubría, haciéndola emitir un gruñido intenso, mientras se revolcaba entre las sábanas.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, si no se hubiese encontrado con su tío, si no hubiese ido a la fiesta, si no hubiese aceptado el trato, si jamás la hubiese despertado aquella mañana, si jamás hubiese puesto ese anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, definitivamente nunca hubiese terminando deseando que el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, que las circunstancias fuesen diferentes.

Lastimosamente, le era imposible cambiar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba ya.

* * *

Me siento tan feliz de terminar por fin este capítulo, después de haberlo reescrito como cuatro veces *llanto de felicidad*

Lo leía, no me gustaba y lo borraba. Repetí este proceso durante estas tres semanas.

Siento mucho la tardanza, y espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Elinash1 **+ **Ferc **+ **Shiemi Uchiha**: Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado :')

**Jackye Malfoy**: El objetivo es que Narumi sea odiada por todos *risa malévola*. Yo no soportaría a alguien como ella en la vida real, pero bueno, esperemos que se componga después *guiño*. PD: Creo que si me pasé un poquito con Kyouya el capítulo pasado.

Y a mis cuatro lectores (o lectoras, no se ._.), muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar, lo aprecio de verdad.

La frase introductoria es de la canción _Bad Blood_ de _Bastille_. En realidad, el disco _Bad Blood_ es la inspiración de esta historia, sobre todo la canción del título de la historia _Things we Lost in the Fire_.

Initium proviene del latín y significa _el inicio_.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. IV: De amistad y odio

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OHSHC le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Los originales, a mí.

* * *

_Sé que puedo sobrevivir, caminaré sobre fuego para salvar mi vida._

* * *

IV

De amistad y odio

* * *

Lo lógico después de una entrega de anillo compromiso, sería la pedida de mano en la casa de la novia.

Hiroshi Kazakami había organizado una gran cena, la cual no podía ser considerada como íntima. Algo que fue un gran error, ya que Hiroshi no tomó en cuenta lo plausible que era que su hija no apareciese.

Y era exactamente lo que ocurría en esa noche. Narumi brillaba por su ausencia.

Yoshio miró a su hijo con dureza, esa jovencita les estaba haciendo pasar una vergüenza. Los invitados ya habían especulado del paradero de la menor de los Kazakami, y por supuesto que los murmullos que se escuchaban no eran buenos.

Kyouya había previsto que eso sucedería, y desde antes que el evento iniciara, envió a sus guardaespaldas a buscarla, pero ya se habían tardado demasiado. La cena inició a las veinte horas y ya el reloj marcaba las veintiuna.

— Sabiendo cómo terminan las discusiones menores con mi padre, no sé por qué a Narumi se le ocurrió hacer esto—. Comentó Ikei realmente preocupado, mejor dicho, angustiado.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo es que terminan esas discusiones?—. Preguntó curioso recordando el moretón en el antebrazo el día que la conoció, y que había implicado que su padre fue el culpable.

Ikei suspiró con su mirada sombría.

— Creo que a mi padre no le gustaría que lo supieses.

— Entiendo.

Comprendía su situación. Como heredero de una gran familia, era natural que siempre hiciese lo que su superior quisiese, guardando las apariencias. Incluso él, quien no era el sucesor natural, obedecía en todo a Yoshio.

El completo opuesto de su hermana pequeña, a la cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo la fama de su padre.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón, con una llamada entrante de Tachibana. Sonrió triunfante, ya era hora que Narumi regresase a escena.

— ¿Cuando pensabas entrar? Los invitados están esperando.

Suspiró frustrada al escuchar esa voz. Apenas había pasado media hora desde que empezó el evento, y pensaba que se escabulliría por unas dos horas mínimo. Por un momento pensó que era buena idea esconderse en el jardín lateral de su casa, pero nunca cruzo por su cabeza que su refinado prometido la encontraría.

Se giró boca abajo sobre la rama del árbol donde estaba acostada, mirando hacia el suelo, divisando a Kyouya justo debajo de ella, vestido con un traje negro impecable. Al menos su padre había tenido en cuenta mejorar la especie, al haberle escogido a un hombre endemoniadamente guapo.

— De hecho no pensaba entrar— respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. —, y créeme que a los invitados no les importa si llego o no.

— Que poco considerada eres—. Le comentó serio.

Ella seguía mirándole desde arriba sin ninguna intención de bajar del árbol, aunque eso no duraría mucho, ya que no regresaría a aquella mansión con las manos vacías.

— El señor Hiroshi parecía furioso, e Ikei estaba preocupado por eso.

Esa frase sería el último intento de hacerla regresar a su casa por las buenas, pero sus guardaespaldas ya estaban ubicados estratégicamente en caso de poner en marcha su plan. Ciertamente tenía la habilidad de trepar árboles si fuese requerido.

— Mierda—. La escuchó decir entre dientes.

Antes de que Kyouya pudiese reaccionar, Narumi saltó los dos metros que la separaban del piso, aterrizando a sólo un paso frente a él. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron en sorpresa por la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros, ambos inconscientemente estudiando la mirada del otro, asegurando que el momento duró horas, cuando fueron simplemente un par de segundos.

Ella resopló con alarma al sentir que la inercia de la caída la empujaba hacia él, entonces jaló su cuerpo hacia atrás violentamente, queriéndose alejar lo más rápido posible de aquel hombre, algo que no fue posible, ya que Kyouya le tomó de los brazos, evitando su inminente caída.

— Buenos reflejos, abuelo—. Sonrió burlona.

Él levantó una ceja. Estaba seguro que pudo ver una pizca de incomodidad en ese momento, pero ella le hacía dudar. Era tan sarcástica con él que eso no le parecía posible.

Ella se retiró del lugar, alegando que iría a arreglarse a su habitación, y Kyouya, por precaución, la acompañó. Entrando por la puerta trasera, la pieza de Narumi era la más cercana a ésta, la última habitación en fondo de la mansión. Así, podía entrar y salir de su casa sin que Hiroshi se diese cuenta.

— ¡Qué bueno que regresó señorita!—. Exclamó aliviada una de las mucamas que esperaban dentro de aquella habitación.

— Estábamos preocupadas por usted, el señor Hiroshi está muy enojado—. Siguió otra de las mucamas, compartiendo la misma expresión de la anterior: consternada.

Ella sonrió amablemente sin decir palabra, entrando a lo que él imaginó era el baño. Él tomó asiento en la sala de estar de la habitación, decidido a esperarla.

Era un espacio escueto, con pocos muebles, todos blancos, que resaltaban con las paredes lisas pintadas de una mezcla vibrante de azul y verde, que no sostenían más que una sola cosa; un cuadro gigante frente a la cama. La pintura en él era el de una mujer, un chico en el uniforme de Ouran y una pequeña de tres años. Narumi y su hermano mayor Ikei, al lado de su madre, Aiko.

— ¡Señorita, no puede salir así!

Desvió su atención del cuadro al escuchar el chillido de la mucama, viendo como su prometida salió del baño empapada, cubierta sólo por una toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo, y otra el cabello.

— Ah, no pasa nada, Kyouya es un robot—. Dijo totalmente despreocupada.

Kyouya intencionalmente le inspeccionó sin escrutinio alguno de arriba abajo.

— Igual no hay mucho que ver—. Respondió levantando sus hombros.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

— Porque quizás prefieras a un hombre…

— Debo decir que has cumplido tu objetivo. No hay otra manera en que un hombre te voltee a ver al menos que deambules semidesnuda— se detuvo al notar la mirada incrédula de Narumi.

— Bueno, es mi habitación, así que puedo estar en ella como se me dé la gana. Si no te gusta, cabes _perfectamente_ por la puerta.

Dicho esto, desapareció de su vista al entrar a su vestidor. Qué bien, porque ya estaba un poco desesperado de que Narumi se tardase tanto en arreglarse. Aunque tenía que retractarse cuando ella salió vestida, peinada y maquillada en menos de veinte minutos, comparada con su hermana Fuyumi quien se tardaba más de una hora.

Fue en ese momento que reflexionó si había hablado demasiado. Sinceramente, así ella haría que todos los invitados se tragaran sus palabras, con ese vestido que si bien era atrevido, derrochaba elegancia. Una pieza de mangas largas del color de su piel, el talle hecho de organza, con cristales y perlas cubriendo lo que la trasparente tela dejaría ver por naturaleza. La falda de fina seda, con mucho movimiento y una apertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda al caminar.

— Hoy no me pondré zapatos altos— explicaba Narumi a la mucama que le extendió unas zapatillas. —, mi futuro marido es un enano.

Por lo menos el exterior era bueno.

— Me extraña que el zoológico no haya reportado que se escapó una jirafa.

Ella rio, alegando lo divertido que podían llegar a ser los ancianos. Y él podía aceptar que, a pesar de que su prometida fuera nefasta el noventa por ciento del tiempo, se divertía el diez por ciento restante.

— ¿Segura que estará bien? —. Preguntó una mucama cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.

Ya estaba cansado. ¿Por qué todos mostraban una excesiva preocupación hacia la chiquilla indecente a su lado?

Narumi puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró fastidiada.

— Sí, sí, sí, no se preocupen— las tres mucamas no le creyeron en absoluto, haciéndola bufar con pesadez. —, Kyouya pasará aquí la noche, no pasa nada.

Le dirigió la mirada pidiendo una explicación a su mentira, pero fue bombardeado con preguntas de las mucamas sobre la veracidad de lo antes dicho, a lo que tuvo que responder que sí, y las tres chicas se retiraron con un alivio un tanto extraño.

Alguien dobló la esquina del pasillo por donde caminaban, alguien al que Kyouya reconoció como al padre de Narumi, quien se dirigía con paso firme hacia ellos. Al momento que lo divisó, ella se detuvo de presto, haciendo que el menor de los Ootori casi chocase contra su espalda.

Kyouya no tuvo tiempo de siquiera emitir palabra.

Hiroshi Kazakami le dio una bofetada a su hija en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero no fue una simple bofetada. No. Hiroshi no reparó en la fuerza del golpe, la cabeza de Narumi girándose hacia al lado violentamente. Incluso él quedó aturdido unos instantes.

Pero ella no respondió, quedó estática en su lugar, temblando suavemente del coraje que crecía en ella. Ni siquiera regresó el rostro hacia el frente.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— gritó extremadamente furioso. Aunque describirlo así no le hacía justicia. —, ¡eres una vergüenza! ¡una vergüenza peor que Aiko!

Pudo ver que los ojos de Narumi se encendieron.

— ¡Al menos mi madre no fue una persona mediocre como tú!

— ¡Aiko fue una vergüenza al darme una hija tan corriente como ella!

Padre e hija se hablaban con odio, manteniendo al personal que se encontraba ahí al filo de la pared, inmóviles con cierto pánico en sus rostros. Esta discusión no era como las demás.

— No se te olvide tu herencia— le dijo conteniéndose un poco. —, y que no se te olvide que nunca hubieses sido presidente si tu hermano mayor no hubiese quedado inválido.

Hiroshi se le nubló la vista del enojo, y levantó su puño, claramente dirigido a su hija, y ella cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a recibir el golpe. Kyouya supo que ese puñetazo no sería el único, y que su futuro suegro no se contendría sólo porque había espectadores.

Era como ella había dicho; en su casa no se conocía la vergüenza.

La jaló de los hombros suavemente hacía él, haciendo reaccionar a Hiroshi y detenerlo antes de que pudiese tocar a su hija. Narumi le miró sorprendida, entendiendo el gesto como una protección, aunque estaba segura que estaba equivocada.

— Disculpe la interrupción, señor Kazakami— intervino Kyouya siendo víctima de una mirada asesina del hombre frente a él. —, pero creo que lo mejor para usted es que Narumi se encuentre presentable.

Narumi volteó los ojos. Sabía que el chico no lo había hecho por simple simpatía, pero estaba internamente aliviada de que le había salvado de una golpiza que la confinaría a la cama por una semana.

Hiroshi suspiró, frotándose la frente con una mano y negando con su cabeza. Esto había acabado, al menos por ese momento.

— Tienes razón, Kyouya— dijo Hiroshi respirando hondo. —, que pena que hayas presenciado esta escena, discúlpame por favor.

— No se preocupe.

Hiroshi sonrió hipócritamente.

— Hablamos más tarde—. Exclamó mirando duramente a Narumi, para después retirarse.

— Prepararé mi funeral entonces.

Narumi llenó sus pulmones de aire cuando su padre había desaparecido del lugar, y el personal recobró su movimiento. Kyouya caminó hasta estar frente a ella, observando cómo ella estaba ausente, respirando hondo.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó por puro compromiso, notando que la mejilla golpeada estaba roja, y bastante hinchada.

Ella le miró incrédula.

— ¿Te parece que lo estoy?—. Respondió sarcástica, haciendo que Kyouya levantase los hombros desinteresado.

— Bueno, tú te lo buscaste.

Y en realidad era lo que él pensaba. Ella no tenía derecho alguno de victimizarse, ya que no se moderó con su actitud, y era obvio que ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Aunque, la discusión le dio información que no tenía antes, y que le serviría mucho después.

Comprendiendo un poco la situación de los Kazakami, esa información le serviría demasiado si la expandiese un poco, y la única manera de hacerlo era ganándose a Narumi. En otra ocasión, eso sería algo sumamente difícil, pero esta vez no. Si bien no lo demostraba, ella se encontraba vulnerable, algo que no desaprovecharía.

En la reunión per se, estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la facilidad de Narumi de actuar con naturalidad, manejando con fluidez a los invitados curiosos de saber el motivo de su ausencia, y claro, el de su mejilla inflamada.

Yoshio se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes de aquella sala, tranquilamente tomando vino.

— ¿Debo creer que una abeja picó a la señorita Kazakami?— preguntó Yoshio en un tono el cual Kyouya supo que su padre no había caído en la excusa de Narumi. — la reacción es muy exagerada para ser una simple picadura, y muy leve para ser una reacción alérgica.

Al parecer Yoshio seguía manteniendo su conocimiento médico, a pesar de jamás haber ejercido la medicina. Kyouya analizó hasta qué punto podía modificar lo que le diría a su padre para quedarse él con la mayor parte.

— Aunque bien, cada organismo responde diferente, ¿no es así, Kyouya?— siguió Yoshio al ver que su hijo se mantuvo en silencio.

Si había algo que tenía que saber, lo sabría después. Al fin y al cabo, su hijo menor sería el perjudicado, y sabía que era lo suficientemente para que esto no sucediese. En todo caso, todo mundo sería el perjudicado menos él.

Kyouya sonrió discretamente y asintió, su padre le había comprendido. Observó como Narumi se despedía con la mano de todos, excusándose por el dolor de la _picadura_, para retirarse por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Unos minutos después decidió retirarse también, alegando que iría a auxiliar a su prometida, lo que hizo que los asistentes parlotearan sobre lo romántico que su acción era.

Caminando de regreso a la habitación de ella, tuvo el presentimiento de que todo ese asunto del compromiso era un fraude. Si Hiroshi Kazakami quisiese hacer negocio con los Ootori, ¿por qué no mejor haber comprometido a Ikei con Fuyumi? Era la idea más sensata, los dos eran muy buenos amigos, y la relación entra las dos familias hubiese ido de maravilla.

¿Por qué forzar a Yoshio Ootori a vender su hijo menor por unos simples negocios? Claro, porque no había ninguna intención de hacerlos. Lo que no pensó Hiroshi es que la pelea con su hija le dio una magnífica idea, con la cual los negocios con ellos estaban asegurados.

Con eso ya no era necesario casarse con Narumi, pero no podía romper el compromiso. Ella era la única conexión que tenía con los Kazakami, y era de vital importancia conservarla el mayor tiempo posible, por que el plan no tomaría un par de semanas.

Ella había dicho que escaparía cuando cumpliese veinte años, lo cual le daba el tiempo justo para que todo saliese perfecto. Sólo que tenía que retenerla todos esos meses a su lado, evitar que salga corriendo.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de madera, esperando a que fuese abierta. Tenía una amiga que hacer esa noche.

* * *

_Liiiiiiiiisto_. Por fin terminé (se nota, ¿no? n.n').

Otra vez tardé dos semanas en subir el capítulo, y no fue por nada más que por desidia. Soy demasiado desidiosa. Bastante, mejor dicho.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque vaya algo lenta la historia. Dividí este capítulo en dos partes por que mostrar el "pasado" de Naru-chan en uno sólo hubiese sido un desastre de 13634 páginas en Word, y hubiese sido muy pesado para leer, _creo_.

Como sea…

No olviden dejar reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, o aclaraciones *imitando a mi profesor de neurología*, significan mucho para mí.

**Shiemi Uchiha**: muchas gracias Paulina por leerme desde mi primera historia :')

_Intro:_ Elastic Heart - Sia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. V: Trato

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OHSHC le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Los originales, a mí.

* * *

_Nos sentamos e hicimos una lista de todo lo que teníamos._

* * *

V

Trato

* * *

Tocó suavemente la puerta de madera, esperando a que fuese abierta. Tenía una amiga que hacer esa noche.

O algo así.

No estaba seguro si su padre pensaba lo mismo que él, así que por el momento no era conveniente discutirlo con él. Tampoco podía asegurar si lo que planeaba hacer era en realidad el plan inicial de su padre, pero era lo que lo salvaría de un matrimonio destinado a fracasar.

Era sencillo, los Kazakami deberían descartar el compromiso por cuenta propia.

— ¿Tú crees que no he tratado que mi padre me desherede antes?—. Preguntó ella sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que el objetivo final que tenía ella era deslindarse de su familia, más que nada de su padre, pero Hiroshi no daba su brazo a torcer.

Tomó un sorbo de té llegando a una conclusión: si el presidente actual de las empresas Kazakami no daba los resultados esperados, ¿quien estaba calificado para darlos?

— Te ha funcionado poco— le respondió calmo. —, incluso diría que te perjudica cada vez.

Ella instintivamente se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola suavemente.

— Si Ikei estuviera al mando, nada de esto estuviese pasando—. Comentó ella al aire en voz baja.

Kyouya le observó con intensidad, con una sonrisa escondida tras la taza de porcelana. Ella sabía la solución a sus problemas, pero no era capaz de concebirlo posible. Y era a la conclusión que había llegado él. Grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no?

Ikei debe de tomar el puesto de su padre.

Simple decirlo, pero era obvio que una sucesión no estaba en los planes cercanos ni lejanos del presidente de aquellas empresas. Pero en los de Kyouya Ootori sí.

Un silenció reinó entre ellos, entonces el sonido de un violín se pudo escuchar con notas lentas, y luego fue acompañado del sonido de piano. Era el inicio de la canción de una de las películas más deprimentes que él haya visto.

Siguió sin emitir palabra, observando cómo ella se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la melodía, pero se contenía por su presencia.

— Adelante, Narumi—. Dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Ella abrió los ojos, le miró y negó con la cabeza.

— No bailo para el público desde que mi madre murió—. Respondió sombría.

— ¿Ni siquiera como un homenaje a ella?

— No puedo hacerle un homenaje cuando aún no puedo entender como es que decidió abandonarnos por mi padre—. Aclaró con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

La melodía siguió fluyendo, ahora con más drama en ella. Narumi ya no se balanceaba, estaba rígida contra el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada.

El suicidio de Aiko hacia un poco más de diez años fue una noticia inesperada en todo Tokyo. La esposa del rico empresario Hiroshi Kazakami se había quitado la vida por razones que no fueron dadas a conocer, solamente tres años después de que su esposo tomara el cargo.

Hiroshi, al no poder soportar el escándalo, mandó a su hija pequeña con los padres de su difunta esposa a vivir, y condenó severamente a quienes hablaran del asunto.

— Lo siento—. Agregó por simple compromiso, pero ella no hacía nada para ganarse la lastima de nadie.

No se mostraba triste y no derramaba una sola lágrima. Estaba con la mirada perdida y parecía que en vez de hablar con él, hablaba a la nada.

Se había equivocado al pensar que se echaría a llorar desdichada.

— Debo aceptar que fue su decisión— siguió con amargura en su voz. — ¿sabes? Los artistas tienen una extraña fascinación con la muerte.

Kyouya prestó atención al retrato donde la madre de Narumi estaba pintada, y luego giró para ver a su prometida inmersa en aquel cuadro.

¿Fascinación con la muerte? Jamás había escuchado tal frase, pero aceptaba que era una opinión interesante. Quizás su prometida también se sentía seducida por el más allá, después de todo, ella era una bailarina como su madre.

Aquella canción de cierta película americana acabó, para darle paso a una, si bien no dramática como la anterior, era melancólica. Reconocía perfectamente la pieza, era una de las favorita de Fuyumi; cuando nadie me ve, del cantante español Alejandro Sanz.

— ¿Es que solo te gustan las canciones intensas?—. Cuestionó curioso por la cierta profundidad de las melodías.

— Me gustan muchos tipos de música, pero las de este tipo permiten una...

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, interrumpiendo a la chica de cabellos castaños. Ambos chicos giraron solo para ver como Hiroshi entraba malhumorado a la habitación.

— Señor Kazakami— empezó Kyouya sabiendo que aquel hombre venía a terminar la discusión con Narumi. —, justo estaba discutiendo fechas con Narumi.

— No te preocupes Kyouya, ya tenemos la fecha. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo el primero de abril del siguiente año.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Narumi estaba confundida, su padre había perdido la cabeza. —, ¡no me casaré justo días antes de mi cumpleaños!.

Kyouya frunció el entrecejo, no comprendiendo el porqué de la desesperación de Hiroshi en deshacerse de su hija. Había mentido sobre discutir la fecha del enlace con Narumi, porque eso estaba en un futuro lejano, un año o dos. Nunca en unos cuantos meses.

Yoshio quizás escogió esa fecha al haber sido arrinconado por el Kazakami. Su padre jamás se hubiese precipitado por su propia voluntad, hubiese escogido una fecha larga para darle tiempo en solucionar el asunto, teniendo en cuenta que no quería a Narumi como nuera.

E incluso el comportamiento era extraño en Hiroshi, ya que su hijo se casó dos años y medio después de haberse comprometido.

— Está loco—. Decía molesta ella en cuanto su padre se retiró de la habitación.

Algún beneficio enorme tendría el padre de Narumi si ella se casaba antes de cumplir veinte.

— Deberías saber que si a tu hermano lo comprometieron, tu también pasarías por lo mismo—. Comentó Kyouya algo cansado de escucharla quejarse.

— Lo de mi hermano y mi cuñada no fue forzado, y creo que eso es bien sabido.

Claro que no fue forzado, pensó él, Ikei y su esposa se conocían desde pequeños y cuando jugaban a la familia ellos siempre alegaban estar casados.

— Supongo que lo que deseas es casarte perdidamente enamorada—. Recitaba la fantasía más común de las chicas que visitaban el Host Club.

— No tanto así— hizo una pausa, suspirando. —, deseo tener una relación con alguien, conocernos, y al final decidir si el matrimonio es lo mejor.

Descansó su barbilla en su mano. Narumi tenía la aburrida mentalidad de un plebeyo. La única relación así que funcionó en la aristocracia fue la de Tamaki y Haruhi, pero funcionó por la excentricidad de su mejor amigo.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima, considerando la idea. Sí, embarcarse en una relación con fines meramente románticos con ella no era su intención, pero si de todas formas tenía que estar con ella, con eso mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

La complacería, y aparte aseguraba que ella lo tratara mejor.

— ¿Porqué no lo intentamos?—. Preguntó seductivamente, haciéndola reír y escupir el té que estaba en su boca.

— Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó secándose con un pañuelo. —, estoy segura de haberte escuchado mal.

— No estaría mal intentarlo— dijo lo más encantador que pudo, y ella negó con la cabeza. —, suena interesante.

— ¿Te parezco interesante para que me quieras conocer?— Kyouya asintió suavemente. —, eres un mentiroso.

— ¿Qué dices, Narumi?

La oyó refunfuñar y decirse a si misma lo loco que era y que no podía creerlo. Sintió la victoria casi en sus manos, ella terminaría aceptando.

— Ni siquiera lo pides como se debe.

— Oh, disculpa mi nulo conocimiento sobre el _romance—. _Aclaró sarcásticamente.

— Ah, si. Perdonar señor robot—. Narumi se movía y hablaba como un robot. Kyouya le miró feo y ella volvió a reír, pero pausadamente como un robot.

— ¿Aceptas?

— Siento que te odio, pero al mismo tiempo me caes bien...

Sonrió triunfante, eso era un sí.

Sólo esperaba que todo el tiempo que faltaba para abril fuese suficiente para hacer que Ikei tomase el puesto de su padre.

Ah, y no morir en lo que era el simulacro de un noviazgo con aquella chiquilla.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy.

Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir *risa tímida*

PD: Ya que edito en el doc manager de la página, veo que fue el capítulo fue corto o.o

PD2: La canción a la que hice mención y no dije nombre era Lux Aeterna de Clint Mansell, soundtrack de la película _Requiem por un sueño._

_Intro:_ Things We Lost in the Fire – Bastille

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. VI: Muy parecido al Príncipe Encantador

Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego

El fue la leña, ella la chispa. Un incendio espontáneo, sin motivos que lo pudiesen detener.

Kyouya Ootori x OC.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OHSHC le pertenecen a Hatori Bisco. Los originales, a mí.

* * *

_"__¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez?" ¿Qué me hizo pensar que dijiste eso con una expresión amable?_

* * *

VI

Muy parecido al príncipe encantador

* * *

Dicen que el quien busca encuentra, pero no especificaron que lo que se encuentra era lo que se estaba buscando.

Y eso se aplicaba también en lo que se buscaba inconscientemente.

Fuese tangible, o no.

El sonido del flash de una cámara le hizo distraerse de la colección de pinturas a la cual fue invitado en un pre-estreno de un famoso pintor e íntimo amigo de su familia, en cierto museo en el centro de Tokyo.

— Disculpe, joven Kyouya— se disculpó el autor de aquellas obras. —, Yuzuha Hitachiin está utilizando el resto de mi arte para una sesión de fotos.

— Su colección es exquisita señor Mizushima, como siempre— dijo con amabilidad. —, si me disculpa, iré a saludar a la señora Hitachiin.

Se acercó a la multitud que estaba alrededor de las lámparas de iluminación, fotógrafos, estilistas, asistentes, pero no podía encontrar a la madre de sus amigos gemelos. Posicionándose detrás del equipo de producción, echó un vistazo hacia el frente, donde Yuzuha se encontraba acomodando la falda del vestido que portaba la modelo.

Esbozó una sonrisa discreta y se recargó sobre la pared tras él, dispuesto a esperar a que aquel espectáculo acabara. Después de todo, fue a ese museo a apreciar arte, bueno, aquellas prendas ostentosas y elegantes también lo eran. Claro, había encontrado algo que no buscaba, y no estaba dispuesto a que se extraviara de nuevo y hacer una búsqueda en forma.

Entre fotografía y fotografía, recordó el asunto que había tocado con su cuñado sobre convertirse en accionista en la empresa familiar. Lastimosamente, le había puesto un freno en sus planes al informarle que, al poseer pocas acciones, no le convenía venderle una parte.

Era demasiado extraño que el heredero solo fuese dueño del diez por ciento de la empresa que heredaría.

Aunque ese asunto lo arreglaría mas tarde, por el momento su interés estaba en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en otra persona. Específicamente en quien era la imagen de las prendas de la diseñadora.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que el haber pactado una relación sentimental no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Ella seguía escondiéndose, evitando cualquier tipo de comunicación con él, y ahí frente a él estaba un claro ejemplo; Narumi había retomado el trabajo que tuvo con Yuzuha años atrás, y él no tenía la más mínima idea.

Al tener ya un poco más de media hora apoyado en aquella pared, se preguntó si el estar esperando tendría algún beneficio para él, si valdría la pena. Le dolían los pies por tanto tiempo parado, ya no sentía su espalda, aparte estaba sediento y nadie, en aquel estudio improvisado, se percataba de su presencia.

No es que sintiese que le debiesen reconocimiento en cualquier lugar en el que estuviese, pero entre todas aquellas personas, más de una debía de reconocerlo. Kyouya Ootori era completamente ignorado.

— Cabello abajo— se escuchó decir a Yuzuha, y rápidamente el estilista acató la orden dada, deshaciendo el peinado que portaba la modelo. —, mucho mejor.

Si mal no recordaba, nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, incluso todas sus fotos en cierta red social portaba su cabello recogido. Su cabello era largo, y aparentaba estar aún más largo por haberle eliminado sus ondas naturales.

Le sentaba muy bien, o quizás era su falta de costumbre.

Su teléfono vibró, y al checarlo le marcó un correo recibido. Era de un amigo graduado en informática que hizo en Boston, su mano derecha en su nuevo proyecto. Se alegró un poco, ya que eso significaba que por fin tenía noticias.

_Aquí te mando varios artículos que buscan quien los publique. Son absolutamente confiables y creo que son temas que le interesan a tu país. ¿Cuando piensas hacer público esto? Ya está todo listo._

Era lo que necesitaba; un artículo que complementara su proyecto para así poder sacarlo a la luz internacional, después de tres años preparándolo. Ya estaba aburrido de sólo ganar méritos y esperar a que Yoshio Ootori se retirase y heredar el negocio familiar, así que decidió crear una nueva rama de ésta y manejarla durante los años que su padre se mantendría en el poder.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el mensaje cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo se había molestado en escribir una posdata.

_PD: Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco a tu prometida, y oye, su familia es bastante interesante. ¿Sabías que su padre, el dueño, no es el dueño realmente?_

Kyouya frunció el entrecejo, escéptico a lo que acababa de leer. No caería a la provocación sutil que tenía la última línea de la posdata, estaba seguro que con aquella pregunta su amigo quería que le diera información sobre el asunto. No lo cuestionaría acerca de la veracidad de sus afirmaciones, eso dejaría ver mucho interés.

Investigaría por su propia cuenta el tema, ciertamente imposible, pero el beneficio de la duda no le caía mal a nadie.

Yuzuha marcó una pausa ara comer de media hora, y fue entonces cuando pudo acercarse a Narumi, quien caminaba de prisa hacia la salida del museo.

— ¿Me permitirías invitarte a comer? —. Preguntó de la manera más encantadora en cuanto estuvo en el radar auditivo de la Kazakami.

Ella, en cambio, dio un pequeño brinco al no esperarse que alguien se le pusiera a su lado de la nada, y le invitase a comer. Menos el tipo acosador que tenía como la mitad de la sesión de fotos observando desde el fondo de aquella habitación, y que por estar concentrada en otras cosas, ignoró que fuese Kyouya.

— Ignoraré el por qué estás aquí y aceptaré, muero de hambre.

Kyouya omitió el tono enfadado de la castaña, atribuyéndoselo al no haber comido, ya que Ikei le había comentado que su hermana se ponía furiosa cuando se le pasaba la hora de las comidas.

Llegaron a la esquina de la cuadra, y él no tenía idea de donde llevarla. Bueno sí, pero todos los lugares que pasaban por su mente eran restaurantes que se tardarían media hora _sólo_ en tomar la orden. El semáforo marcó el alto para todos los autos, indicando el paso libre a los peatones.

— Ya sé a dónde ir—. Dijo ella al aire, inmediatamente tomándolo de la mano y adentrándose en el mar de personas que cruzaban la ya famosa intersección de Shibuya.

Arribando al otro lado de la calle, Narumi suavizó el agarre que mantenía sus manos unidas, pero Kyouya lo hizo más fuerte. Ella le miró confundida, y forcejeó para soltarse, logrando que él tomase su mano con más firmeza.

— Te agradecería me regresaras mi mano—. Le dijo sarcástica, tratando de no aparentar que se estaba reprendiendo por encontrar la mano de aquel sujeto varonil en demasía; grande, con dedos largos y delgados, suave, con una calidez que contrarrestaba lo gélido de las suyas.

— No quisiera perderme, Narumi— agregó como excusa, deleitándose de aquel bochorno que ella no podía ocultar. —, por cierto, te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto.

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo con la mano que tenía libre, decidió retomar su destino, intentando, en la medida de lo posible, pasar por alto que aquella era la primera vez que un hombre le tomaba de la mano, que era un hombre que no le agradaba, pero que el toque no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Llegó a la conclusión de que todas las tonterías en las que pensaba eran efecto del hambre enorme que tenía. Las dejaría pasar sólo esa vez.

El destino era el sótano de la estación de Shibuya, donde todo el nivel estaba dedicado a la comida; el _Tokyu Food Show_.

Kyouya se sorprendió por el lugar, jamás se había acercado a la estación de Shibuya -al menos caminando- y menos había visitado sus profundidades, que estaban llenas de personas felices en las decenas de puestos de comida, comprando u observando las diferentes especialidades, o estaban, como Narumi, con los ojos iluminados por el paraíso que estaba frente a ellos.

Ella no perdió el tiempo, y avanzó con facilidad a través de los puestos de alta repostería francesa, de fideos tailandeses y de sake, comprando en cada uno de ellos.

La mano libre de Kyouya se llenó de las bolsas con comida para llevar que la chica a su lado había adquirido, entonces empezó a debatir si ya debería de soltar la mano de su compañera para cargar las bolsas que ella pensaba en darle. Después de todo, ya había sostenido su mano un tiempo considerable.Y no era porque le molestase, en realidad le daba igual, pero ya se había cansado de no poder mover su brazo izquierdo a su gusto. Aunque eso no duró mucho ya que la tuvo que soltar al sentarse en una mesa.

— ¿De verdad te vas a comer todo esto en...— miró su reloj. —, ... veinte minutos?—. Cuestionó al ver los alimentos; un tazón de pad thai, tres brochetas de takoyaki, cinco de yakitori, con sus respectivos postres; un crème brûlée y un canelé borderlais.

Ella le miró como si le preguntara de qué estaba hablando.

— Estoy tan hambrienta que no lo dudaría, pero también compré para ti.

— Creo que hoy pasaré, gracias.

Ella alzó sus hombros desinteresada, no parando de comer. Al terminar, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, donde el viento frío los golpeó en el rostro. Quince grados Celcius mantenían helado a Tokyo aquel atardecer.

A él no afectó mucho, ya que había salido de su casa con un abrigo. Quien no podía decir lo mismo era Narumi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no titiritar, pero era imposible, temblaba mientras trataba de cubrir sus brazos desnudos.

Impaciente a que el semáforo peatonal se volviera verde, un manto cálido mitigó un poco el frío que sentía. Giró hacia el lado, viendo a un Kyouyadespojado del abrigo que hacia unos instantes portaba.

— No quiero que mi _novia_ sufra de hipotermia—. Remarcó simple ante la confusión pura en la mirada de la castaña.

Giró los ojos, justo cuando pensaba que el trato de hacía unos días era una simple broma. Podía apreciar el perfume de Kyouya emanar del abrigo, era una fragancia fresca, limpia y, como su mano, muy masculina.

Negó con su cabeza, el maldito la estaba haciendo perder comportándose como la versión moderna del príncipe encantador, pero ella no sería ninguna cenicienta. O al menos eso esperaba.

— No me digas que me acompañarás de regreso—. Soltó sarcástica, sintiendo que el Ootori menor tenía planeado seguir el clásico cliché.

— Eso haré— contestó con una sonrisa cautivadora. —, ¿no cruzaremos? —. Preguntó cuando el semáforo permitió el paso, pero ellos no avanzaron.

Ella ignoró la pregunta, y siguió al margen de la banqueta, sabiendo que iba a ser inútil discutir con él, si no quería que la acompañara, tenía que actuar por su cuenta.

El semáforo comenzó a parpadear, indicando los últimos diez segundos de paso permitido, y Narumi salió disparada cruzando la calle, aprovechando que Kyouya tenía nula experiencia en estar entre multitudes.

Se evitó la molestia de seguirla entre el mar de personas, así que se quedó sereno en su lugar, pudiendo captar como ella giraba hacia su dirección y le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, para posteriormente perderse de su vista.

No se preocupó en lo más mínimo, después de todo tenía que regresarle su abrigo.

Ahora ya podía regresar a su casa, para investigar cómodamente sobre el asunto de la propiedad de las empresas de su suegro…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy.

Espero les guste, muchas gracias por su apoyo :)

Siento que a cualquier mujer le cae bien un poco de cliché, a algunas poco, a otras mucho, pero bueno, dicen que la caballerosidad nunca muere. Y siento que Kyouya es el caballero perfecto cuando se lo propone.

_Intro: _Long Kiss Goodbye – Halcali.

PD: Se que es _random_ pero, tengo algo así como un vacío existencial por que _Naruto_ se acabó. Siete años leyendo el manga y la verdad, extraño leer un capítulo cada miércoles.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
